The Vacation Trio
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Roy, Wally, and Dick go on vacation and the fun ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we almost there? What time is it now? I wanna drive next time we stop!" Wally eagerly yelled from the passenger seat. Roy sighed. He should have known better than to let Wally buy coffee.

"Wally, for the last time, you are _not _driving my car."

"None of us wanna die Wally!" Dick said from the back seat. Wally glared back at Dick. Wally gave up when Dick started using the bat-glare on him.

"Why don't you go to sleep Wally. You pulled an all-nighter last night and we still have six hours 'till we get to Wisconsin." Roy suggested.

Wally laughed. "I had an espresso and three chocolate bars! I'm never going to need sleep again!"

Within half an hour, Wally had come off his sugar and caffeine highs and had fallen asleep.

Dick grabbed onto the passenger seat and pulled himself forward. "He's dead to the world now, isn't he?" Dick asked as he looked at the speedster spread out as well as the confined space would let him.

Roy chuckled. "I knew he would crash sooner or later."

He looked over at the two boys. Dick was lifting Wally's arm and dropping it on his leg. Wally didn't even flinch. A deviant smile crawled across Dick's face. He sat back in his seat and grabbed his backpack. He shuffled through the variety of electronics, books, and toys. He pulled out a bundle of washable markers. He scooted up towards the front of the car again and started drawing on Wally's face and arms.

Roy looked over once more and saw Dick drawing little stars, lightning bolts, and different shapes.

"Dick." Roy started. Dick looked over and stopped drawing, holding the marker by his unfinished drawing. Roy just looked at Dick.

"What? I'm just keeping myself occupied." Dick said innocently as he went back to drawing. Roy just laughed as he kept driving.

After another two hours of continuous driving, Dick was starting to get carsick and tensed.

"Are we gonna stop soon? I need to stretch and get out of this car." Dick asked, his face resting against the cool window.

"It might still be a while until we stop. Didn't you bring some mints so you wouldn't get sick?" Roy said as he kept driving.

"I already ate them. I forgot to add more to my bag." He explained. He moaned softly and closed his eyes.

"If we don't stop soon I'm gonna throw up." He said.

Roy sighed. "Try looking at the scenery to get your mind off of it."

"That's kind of hard to do when it's this dark outside." Dick mumbled.

Roy mentally hit himself for not realizing how late it was getting.

"Okay. Look for the next exit. We'll get some gas and rent a motel. I was hoping we could drive all the way without stopping for the night, but I don't trust Wally to drive the night shift, especially when he didn't even notice you drawing on him." Roy chuckled when he looked at the drawing-covered Wally.

Once they stopped to get gas, Dick jumped out of the car and fell into the grass nearby. Roy nudged Wally, and to his surprise Wally woke up.

"We're stopping for gas and then renting a motel for the night. You might wanna go to the bathroom right now so we don't all have to go when we get to the room." Roy said. Wally nodded as he stretched and went in the convenience store.

Once the tank was full, he walked over to his little bird. "You okay now?" He asked the boy lying in the long grass.

Dick nodded, smiling like he was a freed bird from a cage. Roy lied next to him and sighed, realizing how tired he was getting. They could hear a scream come from inside the store, and soon after, they saw Wally speed walk back to the car and he jumped in as soon as his super speed would let him.

Roy and Dick laughed as hard as they could.

"I don't think he liked my drawings."

…

9. Drive

So I am writing while I am riding up to Wisco right now! My sister always gets super carsick and we always have to have a jar of mints in the car. Finished this just in time to get to my Uncle's house!

I'll write more for Drink soon enough. Please review and Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour-long shower from Wally, and a short night at the motel, the three boys finished the ride to their destination.

Dick fell out of the car and ran towards the house.

"I told you to go before we left!" Roy yelled as he threw the keys to the small boy standing by the locked front door.

"That was like 4 hours ago and I didn't have to go!" He yelled as he unlocked the door and ran in.

The two left laughed at the boy's childish acts. They started unpacking the food and luggage from the trunk.

"So your friend is letting you use his house, his boat, his jet ski, and his water sports with two guys he doesn't know?" Wally asked. Roy nodded and put the strap of his bag over his neck.

"Why would he let you bring us?" He asked, eating one of the candy bars in the bin of snacks.

"He actually trusts me. Now stop eating and carry some of this stuff in the house."

Once the three heros unpacked the car and settled in and had lunch, they headed down to the beach.

"I call driving the jet-ski!" Dick yelled as he ran into the boathouse and put on his life vest.

"I'm not letting you drive while I'm tubing!" Wally said. Roy and Wally put their life vests on while Dick dragged the tube out and tied it to the end of the Jet Ski.

"Okay, who's going tubing first?" Wally asked.

"I wanna go first if I'm not allowed to drive." Dick stated.

"Well I drove you guys up here so I think I deserve the first ride." Roy reminded them.

"Well how bout Roy goes first, Dick drives, and I spot you?" Wally suggested.

They all agreed and went out in the water. Dick whipped the Jet Ski around the lake, and successfully threw Roy off three times. After the third fall, he swam over and pushed Wally off towards the tube.

Dick scooted to the edge to let Roy drive.

"Dick your vest looks a little loose. You might wanna tighten it." Roy mentioned. Dick tighten it the best he could, but it wasn't much better.

After Wally's turn was done, Dick dove in the water and hopped in the tube. When he was ready in the tube he looked towards the jet and saw Wally ready to drive with an evil smirk on his face.

"This is gonna be for drawing on me in the car!" Wally yelled back at Dick. He sped up as fast as he could and whipped around the lake. Dick flew off four times before he got one last round on the tube. Wally cackled as he revved the jet faster than before, and he quickly whipped around and drove past Dick. Once the rope caught up, Dick was sent flying through the air and back down into the water with a crash.

They laughed until Roy noticed Dick's life vest floating without Dick in it, and the boy nowhere to be seen. They both dove into the water. Wally swam over to where Dick fell and unhooked his vest. He dove down, but it was impossible to see in the lake water. He swam blindly until he felt a hand hit him. He grabbed it and pulled the boy to the surface.

Wally looked at Dick as he swam back to the Jet Ski. Dick wouldn't open his eyes and he kept coughing up water. Wally hauled Dick up and straddled him backwards so his back could lay on the handles.

Dick finally stopped coughing and muttered an ow, gripping the side that hit the water. Roy swam back, holding the life vests that had been floating in the water. Wally put his on and Roy carefully helped Dick get his on. Roy drove back, with Wally holding Dick against Roy so he wouldn't fall back in the water.

Roy parked the Jet Ski back in its place while Wally led Dick to the sand.

"Are you gonna be okay? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?' Wally nervously asked Dick as he draped a towel over his shoulders before Roy pushed Wally lightly out of the way.

"Dick, are you okay?" Roy asked slowly, holding the boy by the shoulders. Dick shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"What hurts?" Roy asked.

Dick cleared his throat and spoke with a raspy voice. "My right side."

"What part of your right side? Be specific." Roy asked.

"My shoulder and my back." Dick said in a quiet tone. The boy had swallowed too much water.

"Do you want to relax in the house for a while?" Roy questioned. Dick shook his head.

"What do you want to do then?" Roy asked.

"Ice cream shop?" Dick suggested. Roy remembered there was an ice cream shop that was accessible by the lake.

"Okay, ice cream it is. Lets get in the boat." They all sat in the motorboat as Roy steered it to the other side of the lake. The shop had a dock to tie up the boat, so Wally tied the boat as Dick and Roy went up to the shop.

Wally joined them in a second and looked at the different flavors.

"I'll take a single scoop of the French silk." Roy said to the young girl working behind the counter.

"Single scoop of the blueberry cheesecake please." Dick said, his voice starting to get better.

"Guys, they have Superman!" Wally exclaimed. The boys looked over to the tub of ice cream Wally was talking about.

"Oh yes that flavor is very popular. It's vanilla ice cream with blue and red bubble gum flavoring swirled in." The girl explained.

"I'll take a double scoop of that." Wally said eagerly.

They all sat out on the bridge going over the lake, looking at the sun that was setting over the lake.

"You feelin' better?" Roy asked the thirteen year old in the middle. He nodded as he kept licking his ice cream.

"How's the cheesecake?" Wally asked as he muffled a laugh as he looked at the ice cream all over Dick's mouth.

"Is good. How was the Superman?" Dick asked, pointing to the red on his nose and the blue on his tongue.

"I've had better. And the French silk Roy?"

"Better than yours." Roy said before popping the last of the cone into his mouth. Once Dick finished his ice cream, they piled in the boat and drove back to the house.

"Sorry about whipping you off like that. I didn't think it would hurt that bad!" Wally commented. Dick hit the back of Wally's head.

"Ow!"

"I didn't think it would hurt that bad." Dick joked. Roy laughed at the two teenagers. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 8. He opened the fridge door and pulled out hot dogs.

"Hot dogs over a fire for dinner?" Roy asked. Wally and Dick eagerly gathered the condiments from the fridge and ran out to the fire pit. Wally grabbed the fire starter fluid and the matches, but Roy snatched them out of his hands before he dumped the fuel on the logs.

Roy started the fire and handed each boy a hot dog and a stick to roast it on.

"Roy, I think yours is on fire." Dick pointed out. Roy pulled his hot dog out of the flames and blew out the fire.

Dick put his hot dog on a bun and loaded the top with onions, relish, tomatoes, a pickle and mustard. Wally stared at the boy like he was crazy.

"Where are you from? New York?" Wally questioned.

"It's a Chicago style Wally. I got one when we stopped in Illinois and it was amazing." Dick said before taking a bite out of his dinner. Wally just shook his head as he ate his hot dog.

Dick finished his hot dog and slouched back in his chair.

"Uh, now I'm full." Dick said, putting a hand on his stomach.

Roy got up and walked towards the house.

"Then I guess you're too full for smores."

Dick almost fell out of his chair as he whipped his body around.

"I'm never too full for smores."

Roy laughed as he grabbed the bag of marshmallows, the graham crackers, and the chocolate bars. When he walked outside, he threw the chocolate to Dick and the grahams to Wally.

Roy handed each boy a marshmallow.

"Dude! These marshmallows are huge!" Wally said in excitement.

"Its bigger than my hand." Dick said as he grabbed two graham crackers from Wally.

"I got them when I was in New Mexico last month." Roy said. They stuck their marshmallows in the fire until Wally's started on fire, and the other two were golden brown. By the time Roy and Dick were halfway done, Wally had already finished his first and prepared a second.

Wally laughed when he looked at Dick.

"What?" Dick said after swallowing his last bite.

"You have marshmallow all over your cheeks and chocolate on your nose." Wally stated. "You always make a mess when we eat junk food."

Dick ran inside and came back out with a clean face and a long sleeve shirt on.

By the time Wally had eaten his fourth smore, Roy could see Dick rubbing his eyes from the smoke and from exhaustion. The archer grabbed the bucket of water he brought up from the lake and doused the fire.

"I think it's time for bed." Roy said as he went to grab the youngest. He went up over Roy's shoulder with a surprised yelp.

"I can still walk you know." Dick complained.

"I know." Roy stated while carrying the boy in. Wally ran in and jumped onto his bed.

"You know I'm not gonna fall asleep after all those smores." Wally said as he burrowed under the sheets.

"As long as I don't have to hear about it tomorrow, I don't care when you fall asleep."

Roy said as he tossed the small teenager into his bed. He smiled as he bounced into his bed and got comfortable.

Roy closed the door and went into his room. He slipped under the covers and instantly fell asleep, thanks to the joys and frights his little 'brothers' gave him that day.

…

They really do have Superman ice cream at the ice cream shop we go to! I haven't gotten it yet, but once they put it out this week, I'm buying it.

I love this trio so much! Please Enjoy and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Roy woke up around 9:30 the next day. He stretched out before putting his suit on and going to wake up Dick and Wally. He walked into their room to find it empty. Wally's shirt and shorts he wore to bed were lying around his bag. Dick's were sitting on his bed with granola bar and candy bar wrappers on the floor.

Roy sighed before he heard boats speeding in the lake. He walked out to the patio and saw Dick and Wally on the Jet Ski. Dick was driving fast and turning sharp, with Wally holding on for dear life.

He could hear Wally screaming and Dick laughing a hundred feet away, he was about to start walking down to the pier when he saw Wally fly off the Jet Ski and into the water.

Roy made his way to the end of the pier at the same time the two boys cruised in towards the shore.

"You guys couldn't wait or wake me up?" He jokingly asked.

"Well he had a bunch of candy hidden in his bag and he ate like half of it at 8 in the morning." Dick motioned towards Wally, who was still freshly soaked.

"So how long have you two been out here?" Roy asked as he took his shirt off.

"About a half hour." Wally said after he shook his wet hair out and sat in the sand.

"Wally, you should put on some sunscreen." Dick said. He grabbed his shades and a bottle of sunscreen off the side of the pier.

"Have _you_ put any sunscreen on yet?" Wally asked.

"I'm about to right now. I'm surprised you aren't red from yesterday." Dick jumped down from the deck and sat next to Wally as he put on his sunscreen. Roy did the same as Wally let out a small laugh.

"You guys are such nerds. You're both always layering on sunscreen. No wonder you guys are so pale!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're juts as pale Wall." Roy stated, putting sunscreen on his arm.

"But I'll be tanner than you guys after today." Wally laid in the sand and closed his eyes.

Dick went into the boathouse and walked out holding a few fishing rods and a container filled with dirt and worms.

Roy and Wally walked to the end of the pier with Dick and grabbed a fishing pole. Roy opened the container and cut a worm in half with his nail. He handed the other side of the worm to Wally before he hooked his own worm on his line.

They tossed their lines when Wally noticed Dick was going back and forth between going for a worm and bringing his arm back.

"Just grab a worm and split it in half." Wally said.

"I'm trying." Dick replied. He grabbed at a worm, but it dove into the dirt and Dick jumped back.

"You are such a little girl." Wally commented as he grabbed the worm with two fingers.

"Am not! I just don't like the way worms feel." Dick responded. Wally put the worm in Dick's hand and he immediately tensed up. Wally helped Dick by guiding his hand through the motion. He used Dick's nail to split through the worm, and Dick squeaked in a high pitch tone and he dropped the worm back into Wally's hands.

"you girl!" Wally joked before bursting out in laughter. Roy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

After a few bites from some fish, the boys put the fishing poles away and went for a ride around the lake.

"Hey Roy, stop over by that sand hill." Wally pointed to the steep, sandy area.

"Roy, come up here!" Wally yelled from the top of the hill. Dick tied the boat to one of the many trees to the side of the hill. Roy trudged up to the top.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Come look at this!" Wally said as he walked a few feet lower.

"I don't see anythin-" Roy's foot fell off an unnoticed little cliff and rolled down the hill and into the water. Wally was laughing so hard he fell back.

Dick held back a small giggle before walking up to the top himself.

"Wally! Let's race down. Whoever can run down, without using powers, and dive in first wins." Dick challenged, preparing to run.

"I'm so sure I'm faster, I'll give you a head start." Wally said as he walked higher than Dick.

"One, Two, Three!" Wally sprinted downhill. Dick ran at a slower pace, and when Wally almost past Dick, he stuck his foot out. Wally's foot caught Dick's and he face planted into the sand.

Roy and Dick were laughing as hard as possible while Wally attempted to get the sand out of his mouth, nose, and ears.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Wally threatened to Dick, who ran into the forest area, cackleling as he hid in the many trees.

…

By the time they got back to the house, the sky was a thin gray, with the wind making the water choppy.

"Lets go for a ride on the Jet Ski! We'll get some serious air with these waves!" Dick said as he cartweeled and flipped out of the boat and into the sand.

"I think we should send Wally out on the tube. Maybe it'll clean some of the sand off." Roy suggested to the other red head.

Wally glared before shrugging his shoulders. "What the hell, sure. But Dick goes before me." Wally grabbed the tube and hooked it to the Jet. Dick hopped in the tube and Wally jumped on the back of the Jet Ski, sitting backwards to spot Dick.

Dick sat in the tube and held onto the backset of handles. Roy sped through the water. The waves kept forcing water to splash on Dick's face. He kept his eyes closed until he wiped the water off his face, but almost as soon as he could open his eyes again, another wave would force more water into his face.

The waves also hit the front of the tube, forcing his dangling legs to fly up in the air. He held on tight to the handles as his whole body would fly in the air. Roy turned and Dick was sent out of the wake and onto the untamed waves. A big wave came up and sent Dick flying backwards in the air and landed him in the water, splashing back and head first.

Roy circle around and pulled Dick up on the Jet Ski.

"You wanna go again?" He asked. Dick shook his head and pushed Wally into the water. He took a seat backwards and watched as Wally climbed into the tube.

The water had become slightly calmer, and Wally started showing off to make Dick angry. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, smiling and mocking Dick as he did so. Wally saw Dick turn to Roy and the Jet Ski sped up instantly. Wally held on for dear life as Roy turned sharply, sending Wally out of the wake and almost parallel with the Jet Ski. He started hitting the waves sideways before a wave from another boat hit him out of the tube and sent his body into a belly flop on the water. He swam over to the Jet Ski and sat on the edge, waiting for Dick to finish pulling the tube.

"Wanna stay out or go back in?" Roy asked.

"I'm done. I need some more food." Wally said before jumping into the tube.

After changing, showering, and eating, Roy lit another fire.

"Lets roast the fish we caught today." Roy suggested as he grabbed a bag of fish fillets and a small contraption that he put over the fire.

"When did you clean them?" Dick asked.

"I didn't. My friend's neighbors did it for us." Roy announced. Roy put the fillets from a blue gill and a sunfish onto the grill contraption. They all enjoyed the fish, and Wally grabbed the dishes.

"Wally, did you get burned?" Roy asked as Wally grabbed the plate.

"No." Wally lied unconvincingly. Roy grabbed Wally's wrist and he cringed and dropped the plates.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Wally confessed, sitting down in his seat. Dick grabbed the plates from the ground and brought them in. He came out wearing a pair of long shorts and his red sweatshirt.

"You cold?" Wally asked. Dick nodded lazily as he dropped into his seat, not realizing how weak it was, and it collapsed underneath him.

Wally covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing as the boy got up.

"My friend mentioned there was a broken chair. You can go grab another one from the garage out front." Roy mentioned.

"Too far, too tired." Dick whined. Roy grabbed the boy by the waist and sat him down on his lap. He would have protested, but his body was too exhausted to run to the garage to get himself a new chair.

After a few hours of ghost stories and card games, the fire started dying down and Dick had fallen asleep with his head resting on the archer's shoulder.

"Okay, I think we've had a long enough day." Roy said as he stood up, holding the small boy in his arms. "Wally, put out the fire and come inside."

Roy tucked the small boy in, and Wally fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed.

Within minutes of Roy falling into bed, the whole house was silent as the three boys slept after their long day.

…

26. Vacation.

I hate my siblings with a passion. Last year, my little cousin made me run down a sand hill with him, and I totally face planted. And they made me run down the hill again this year and had me face plant intentionally. But I flipped one off the tube, one is always nicer to me, and the other will slowly get revenged. (:

Hope you all like it! Please comment and Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The three boys got up early and hit the road. Roy planned on making it home by the night, and to the boys' annoyance, they would be spending all day on the road. Wally sat in the back with Dick and they spent most of their time watching movies on Dick's laptop.

After one of the movies, the screen was black and Dick stared at the reflection of Wally.

"Wally, you _really_ got burned." Dick pointed out. "Your skin is almost as red as your hair!"

"I did not burn that bad! I bet you guys are just as bad." Wally yelled.

Roy stuck his arm back and Dick stuck his next to Roy's. Both boys were nicely tanned without even a hint of burns anywhere. Wally pouted and sat back in his chair.

After hours and hours of being on the road with minimal stops, the boy made it to Gotham.

"Roy, can we stopped by Artemis' place?" Wally asked. He could hear Roy sigh in anger before pulling onto Artemis' road.

Wally hopped out of the car and was at the door by the time the other two guys were shutting their doors.

Wally rung the bell and waited for the sound of Artemis' voice.

"Who's there?" Artemis asked through the intercom.

"It's your boyfriend." Wally answered in a seductive tone. Artemis sighed and laughed before she hung up and walked down the stairs.

Roy and Dick stood to the side of the building, just out of view of the door.

When Artemis opened the door, her smile turned into shock as she looked down her boyfriend's body.

"What's wrong babe?" Wally questioned.

She studered before spitting out her words. "Your _red!" _

Wally yelled in frustration as he heard Dick and Roy laughing as loud as possible at the unfortunate red head.

…

86. Seeing Red.

Stupid short ending, I know. But I'm mentally tired and I have major writer's block now. No more writing this weekend. My chapter per day of my vacay is done!

Hope you guys liked my little stupid story!


End file.
